Curses of Friendship
by GoldenLion
Summary: It is Harry, Hermione and Ron's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have already made four new friends, but what happens when one betrays them and falls into the dreaded realm of another. Will they be able to save her?
1. Four New Faces

A/N- this is a fic that I dreamed of so it's a little odd but fun. It's CO authored with MeiDarkreign and AnDrEwSrObOt.  
  
Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling! She's so bloody awesome! (Yes I can say bloody because I'm English)  
  
This Chapter was written by: AnDrEwSrObOt  
  
The scenery passed by quickly. The compartment was big enough to hold about four people comfortably. It was the third to the last car in the fifth compartment where the story began.  
  
Marc, Mary, Sangeeta, and Rachel were new comers, or as the Hogwarts students said, first years.  
  
Marc was British like the others. He was at an average height of 5'3". He had short, black hair that he gelled to the core to make the front stand on end. His eyes were black and he was a "pure-blood" as he put it. He was kind though, but a little slow like most boys.  
  
Mary was the sweetest girl, but the kind you did not want to get angry. She had a short temper but rarely lashed out physically. Her appearance was of normal standards. Long blonde hair, blue eyes that changed as her mood progressed, and about 5'5" in height. She was considered a "mudblood" but she was raised by a wizarding family. She was also very smart because her family made her study over the summer holidays.  
  
Sangeeta was nice, spoke her opinion and was an all around great friend. She loved flying brooms and muggle studies. She had long black hair that was mostly tied back on her head. She wore thin-framed glasses but didn't mind showing them off. Her eyes were black but she wore gold contacts sometimes. She was on the shorter side, about 5'2" but still growing. Her family had one wizard father and one vela mother. She had 6 brothers and sisters, but she was the only one at Hogwarts.  
  
Rachel on the other hand was a real character. She loved talking but hated to, call it her own paranoia. Her hair was shoulder-length, blood-red hair that was always the same style. Her eyes were blue with a hint of green. She was 5'6" and proud of it. Her dad was an American and her mum was an English witch. Rachel didn't care about stereotypes and people, and always spoke her mind.  
  
"Would you like anything off the trolley?" said a French accent.  
  
"Chocolate frogs please" said Marc looking at Rachel with an evil sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know how nasty you are? I hate you and frogs!" Rachel said putting her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Oh come on, one they're not real! Two, frogs are the least bit scary, and three you need to bloody GROW UP!" shouted Mary.  
  
"We can always count on you to be honest" Sangeeta said sarcastically.  
  
The trolley women gave them their orders and set off down the train. The compartment was silent for a few minutes until they heard a loud knocking on the door, which was currently locked. Mary threw open the door and was greeted by three new faces.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude but there is absolutely no room in any other compartment" said a bushy haired girl with friendly but controlled eyes.  
  
"Fine, sit down and don't talk to me." Mary said as she plopped down next to Marc.  
  
"It's that time of the month for her." Marc explained to the three currently sitting right across from him.  
  
Mary acted on instinct and bopped Marc on the back of the head. Marc let out a girlish little scream and they started to have a slap fight with their hands.  
  
"Anyway," Sangeeta began, "Hi, I'm Sangeeta, that's Rachel," she pointed to the girl that was sitting next to the window, " And the two slappy-people are Marc and Mary."  
  
"Hullo, I'm Ron, this is Hermione," then he tried to whisper, "she's the mental one," Hermione slapped him, "And this is Harry Potter" he pointed to the boy sitting next to Rachel.  
  
Marc and Mary stopped hitting each other and looked at Harry with bewilderment.  
  
"No way!" said Marc.  
  
"Wicked!" Sangeeta muttered.  
  
"You're really Harry Potter?!" Mary asked nicely. Which rarely happened, mind you.  
  
"Well Harry is a nice name " Rachel said not having a clue what was going on, because she lived in Egypt her whole life.  
  
"Have you all met before or something?" Rachel asked. Everyone looked at her like she grew a brain.  
  
"You really don't know who I am?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bloody hell, I've been living in Egypt my whole life. I've never had contact with the outside world!" Rachel cried.  
  
"That's obvious" Ron muttered under his breath. Rachel gave Ron a glare that could kill."I'll explain he's the famous boy who lived."  
  
"Well nice to meet you," she shook his hand, "famous boy who lived and who is now living!"  
  
Harry chuckled a little. He turned to Sangeeta whose mouth was wide open. He waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine, eventually" Marc sighed.  
  
"So Ron, do you fly?" Marc asked.  
  
"What kind of teenage wizard doesn't!" Ron answered. They both started laughing. Everyone rolled their eyes at the lame so called joke.  
  
"Right," Hermione started, "We should get into our school robes now."  
  
Ron and Marc grumbled but did as Hermione said. Soon after, the train slowed down, eventually stopping completely. The seven climbed off the train together and went to where Hagrid was shouting "First 'ears 'his way!"  
  
They all got into a boat waiting for their slow journey to start. The water was a deep black, an account of the darkened sky above. The water splashed quietly against the outside of the boat. I t created a calmed atmosphere. The sight ahead was extraordinary, the castle was lit up beautifully. Every inch and angle was captured, it was a comely sight.  
  
The boys were enthralled at the sight. While Mary kept looking at her watch and tapping the boat with boredom, Sangeeta was staring at Rachel, who was staring at a cute boy with white-blonde hair and silver- blue eyes. He returned the look and Rachel blushed. Sangeeta smiled to herself. This was going to be one 'fun' year.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- thanks for reading PLEASE review! 


	2. The Sorting Hat Ceremony

CO: MeiDarkreign and AnDrEwSrObOt.  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter, yes me, GoldenLion.  
  
Soon enough all the first years reached the grand entrance doors of Hogwarts castle. The great maple doors flew open as the students started filling the staircase. Marc, Mary, Sangeeta, Rachel, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last seven students to reach the staircase. All the students were waiting quietly until a scream/whimper came from the top of the staircase.  
  
"What in hell are you willying about?" said the white-blonde haired boy Rachel longed for.  
"Trevorrr!!!" "Trevor where are youu!!" whimpered a chubby Irish boy with buckteeth and short hair.  
  
The students started talking amongst themselves. No one had any idea who or what Trevor was. Their first year of learning magic hadn't even started and there was already chaos in the midst.  
The students' chattering was broken by an ear-shattering scream from the bottom of the staircase. Rachel had grabbed Sangeeta and Harry in front of her as a shield. In front of the three first years was a green speckled toad. It was slimy and chubby (which gave a clue to who's it was).  
  
"Boy at the top of the stairs, I think I've found your so called 'Trevor'" said Ron, holding a green blob in the palm of his hand.  
  
The chubby boy came running down the stairs as fast as his fat legs could carry him.  
  
"Trevorrr!!!" "I've found youu!!!"  
  
The short boy snatched the frog from Ron's hand and returned to his standing on the top stair. Rachel finally let go of poor Sangeeta and Harry whose robes were badly stretched by her grip. The staircase was silent again. Rachel was shaking like mad and Sangeeta tried to calm her but something else suddenly had. Harry looked at Rachel and then up at the top pf the staircase where Rachel's eyes were fixed.  
Then Harry nudged Sangeeta and she nudged everyone else on the bottom stairs. Rachel's gaze was directed toward the white-blonde haired boy at the top of the stairs. The boy's gaze was also fixed on Rachel for some odd reason none of them knew of.  
The boy's gaze was broken from Rachel's as an old woman wearing black robes came into view.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the Transfiguration teacher here, I am Professor McGonagall."  
  
There was a snicker from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Professor McGonagally, my mane is Professor McWrinkley!!!!" said Marc.  
  
"Marc, SHUT-UP!" said Rachel, Mary, Hermione and Sangeeta all at once, while Mary kicked him in the shin. Professor McGonagall paused and then continued,  
  
"This is, of course, your first year at Hogwarts and hopefully all of you will be staying with us for the years to come." "When I instruct you to, please follow me into the Great hall, there you will stand in an orderly line, you will be called up to proceed to be sorted into your houses," "After you are sorted you will quietly sit with your fellow students on your house table." "Is everything clear?" "And yes, before I forget if there is any fooling around," she looked at seven students, especially one at the bottom of the staircase, "you will be sent into detention with our potions teacher, Profess Snape, before you can say 'chocolate frogs'."  
  
Rachel gave a little whimper as the word 'frogs' came out of Professor McGonagall's mouth.  
  
"Now at my que, please follow me into the ceremony.'  
  
With that the great wooden doors swung open into the Great Hall. As the students entered the hall they captured every distinct piece of magic they could. They gasped and smiled at all the unusual things they had never seen until now.  
  
"This is bloody wicked!" said Marc.  
"Look at the ceiling, it looks like the night sky!" said Sangeeta.  
" Well, actually it's a charmed ceiling, magic has helped it to look like the night sky," "I read it in Hogwarts A History." Hermione corrected.  
"I knew she read that in some book." said Ron.  
  
As all the students filled the cramped spaces between the Slytherin and Gryffindor house tables, the heavy wooden doors behind them quietly closed.  
  
"First years will now be sorted into their houses, after we hear the Hogwarts traditional song sung by the Sorting Hat." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Of course, Harry, Sangeeta, Mary, Rachel, Ron, Hermione and marc were paying no attention what so ever, since they were too busy viewing the floating candles, while Hermione was explaining that they were really just magically charmed to do so.  
  
".. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall.. I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, I can top them all.."  
  
Apparently Marc didn't hear the Sorting Hat's song and blurted out something that embarrassed all his friends.  
  
"Who the hell is singing that!!!" said Marc.  
Harry, Sangeeta, Ron, Hermione, Mary and Rachel all kicked marc as hard as they could.  
  
"What, all I wanted to know, was who the hell was singing that song with a voice that sounds like an old man's?"  
  
A few seconds later marc finally realized that a couple thousand eyes were upon him AND his six friends who everyone else probably thought were as stupid as Marc.  
  
"Please come up to the stool to be sorted when your name is called."  
".. Marc Stupeid." Marc walked up to the stool as quietly as he could, avoiding eye contact with everyone.  
"Well let's see, this one is a little unusual but I'll have to place him in - GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor house table threw out in cheers for the unusual (dumb) newcomer.  
".. Harry Potter." When Harry's name was called there were gasps, ohhs and ahhs. Harry walked to the Sorting Hat with a quickened pace. He took a seat on the stool to prepare to be sorted.  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Said Harry. Slytherin was the house no one wanted to be in except those who were selfish and cruel.  
"Not Slytherin ahy, why not Slytherin?" "You could do great things in Slytherin."  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."  
"Well then I'll just have to put you in - GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table threw their arms in cheer and was a tremendous amount of applauding.  
  
".. Ron Weasely." Ron walked up to the stool almost tripping over students' feet.  
"Another Weasely ahy, well it would seem wrong to put you in any other house than - GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ron's two brothers Fred and George cheered their hardest for their little brother.  
  
".. Hermione Granger."  
"Okay, you can do this, don't fall it will be fine." Hermione said to herself.  
"She really is mental!" Rachel said under her breath.  
"Don't fall, just sit on the stool."  
"Brains and beauty, very unusual now a days." "You'll just have to be placed in - GRYFFINDOR!"  
".. Sangeeta Paris." Sangeeta walked as slow as she could, not wanting this moment to come.  
"Okay, just be yourself."  
  
Sangeeta was about to sit on the dredded stool ans make a fool of herself at the same time.  
"Hullo hat, isn't it a beautiful day today?" "Opps, not day, I mean what a beautiful night it is!" " Ha, Ha, Hah!"  
"Let me get this over with - GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor crowd exploded in cheers with confused looks on their faces.  
  
".. Draco Malfoy." The whit-blonde haired boy walked up to the stool with style, as Rachel would put it.  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
The Slytherin table roared with cheers.  
  
".. Rachel Crane." Rachel walked up to the stool trying to pretend not to look at Draco.  
"Please Slytherin, please Slytherin."  
"You say Slytherin?"  
  
Rachel's cheeks turned a bright pink.  
  
" But I want to put you in - GRYFINNDOR!!!"  
  
Marc, Sangeeta, Hermione, Ron and Harry had a relieved look on their faces, they would have been devastated of Rachel was STUPID enough to separate from her best friends.  
  
".. Mary Darkreign." Finally, Mary was the last student to be sorted. Tired of standing, Mary slowly walked to the Sorting Hat.  
"An intelligent one I see." "You would be great in Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw."  
"But I want to be with my friends!" Mary screamed.  
"Fine - GRYFFINDOR!!" "You just ruined my day!"  
  
The Gryffindor table roared out in cheers and applauds. There was a rustle of movement as students were turning t view Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster.  
  
"Welcome first years. I hope this year will be a good one," "I have nothing more to say, and I know everyone is very hungry so without delay - LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!"  
  
As these words swam out of Professor Dumbledore's mouth the four house tables bloomed with food. There were mountains of chicken, waterfalls of pumpkin juice, and floods of cakes and biscuits. Ron and Marc pulled the monstrous plate of chicken towards them with great difficulty. Rachel pilled her plate with mashed potatoes while Mary, Sangeeta, Harry and Hermione filled their mouths with pudding and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hey, Sangeeta what's up with Rachel?!" Fred yelled, over the clatter of forks and knives.  
"I don't know, she looks hypnotized!!"  
  
Rachel was staring at the cute boy she liked, Draco Malfoy. Draco was staring back at Rachel while they both stuffed their mouths with potatoes. This was an odd moment for all six who were gawking at the two love birds."  
  
"This is getting bloody creepy." Said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone who had halted their mouth-stuffing turned around t see who was had said that.  
"I - I - I'm Nevile Longbottom." "Trevor's my toad."  
"Oh, so you're the boy who was going to cry because you thought you lost your stupid toad." Mary said.  
  
The silence that seemed to last forever wad broken as Harry said " Fred, George this is your second year, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"You guys can do some wicked spells, right?"  
"Yeah.'  
"Harry, where are you going with this?" Hermione asked, but Harry didn't answer.  
"Well can't you guys put a spell on their (Rachel and Draco's) food?"  
"Yeah."  
"I know where your gong with this Harry!" said George.  
  
Fred and George started whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"SLUGS - FOOD!" yelled George.  
  
Rachel and Draco's mashed potatoes turned into brownish-black, slimy slugs. Rachel finally snapped out of her trans while Slytherin's laughed at Draco whose face was turning a bright red.  
  
"What in the world are you trying to do, kill me!!!" Rachel screamed, while almost strangling the two boys, but Marc and Ron held her back.  
  
Mary, Sangeeta and Harry were trying to disguise their laughs but they had a hard time trying to. Over on the Slytherin table Draco was trying to avoid eye contact with Rachel, while some of his mates pointed and laughed except for two fat boys who were sitting on either side of him. As Sangeeta glanced over to the Slytherin table she actually felt a little sorry for Draco Malfoy. He seemed cruel but she knew deep inside him he had a better, loving side, because she knew he liked Rachel back. Sangeeta liked Harry, but the question was did he like her back?  
  
As the eventful night came to a close, students had started leaving the Great Hall to their dormitories. The time had passed so quickly it seemed they had just only arrived at this magical castle.  
  
"First years follow me this way to your dormitories." Announced the Gryffindor prefect. "Stay close, the staircases like to change."  
  
The seven friends gathered in one group and followed the prefect through the doors of the Great Hall towards a white, marble staircase.  
  
"Please stay close." The prefect announced again and now the newcomers were going to find out why. As the groups of students stepped onto the stairs they started to rotate towards their attachment.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said.  
"Let's throw Ron off!" said Mary happily. "At least then we won't have to hear the word 'wicked' another bloody time!" Mary bellowed.  
  
As Ron and Mary continued bickering all the way to the Gryffindor pass way Rachel and Sangeeta viewed the moving pictures, some who were welcoming them and some who were snoring away. They had reached a portrait of a big, fat lady wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Gryffindors, this is the pink lady, in order to enter into the common room you have to enter a password." "This months password is 'fudged frogs'."  
  
Rachel gave a little jump, which startled Sangeeta. As the prefect said 'fudged frogs' the portrait door swung open revealing a beautiful common room.  
  
"Boys dormitories are to the left and girls are to the right." "Oh yes, and if any of you were wondering, I am Percy Weasely, Gryffindor Prefect."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ron whose ears were flourishing red.  
  
"Oh and before I leave, I advise you to turn in early, the first days' the worst."  
"You never told me you had another brother." said Marc.  
"I didn't think it was important." said Ron.  
"Good night guys!" said Sangeeta.  
"Good night!" said Harry.  
  
Hermione, Sangeeta, Rachel and Mary walked up to their dormitories where their trunks had already been brought up. They changed into their nightwear and made their room seem mire homey. It had just turned 11:30 p.m and the night silence was broken by a scream that almost shattered the stained glass windows in the girls' dormitory.  
  
"What in hell are you screaming for!?" Marry yelled.  
"I - I - it's that frog!" Rachel whimpered.  
"Oh Rachel, Mary was right," "can't you bloody GROW UP!!" Sangeeta said.  
  
With this Sangeeta got out of bed, marched over to Rachel's bed, grabbed the green toad, Trevor, marched to the door and threw the toad over the balcony.  
  
"Are you happy?!"  
  
Sangeeta walked back to her bed and sat down calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm taking my confused anger out on you."  
"A change of subject." "I really like Fred and George." said Mary.  
"I really, really like Draco." Rachel said.  
  
The name Draco lit another fuse in Sangeeta's mind. During the sorting that night, the Sorting Hat hadn't even touched his head when it placed him in Slytherin. Hoe did the hat pick so quickly? Why didn't it even touch his head?  
  
"Sangeeta, Sangeeta?" "We've been trying to ask a serious question!"  
"What is it, I was spaced out for a second."  
"Apparently."  
"So, what's the question?"  
"Who do you like?"  
"No - No one!"  
"It doesn't sound like no one to me!" snickered Mary.  
"Go to sleep, its 12:15 p.m."  
"I know who she likes, Harry Potter."  
"Didn't you see her on the train?" Rachel said.  
"Oh, wait you were in one of your moods!" Rachel laughed.  
"Go to sleep will you!" Mary said. 


	3. Potions

CO Authors: MeiDarkreign and AnDrEwSrObOt  
  
This chapter was written by: MeiDarkreign  
  
"Everyone, wake up! We don't want to be late for our first day!" Hermione yelled to the other three girls.  
Sangeeta and Rachel grumbled and sat up yawning wildly. Mary, however, just turned around and kept on sleeping.  
Hermione marched over to Mary's bed and yelled: "Mary Darkreign, get up now!" Mary put her pillow over her head.  
"Just five more bloody minutes," she mumbled. Hermione wouldn't stand for it. She tried to yank the pillow out of Mary's hands, but her grip was too tight, so she resorted to pulling back the covers. "You do not have five more minutes! It's crucial for you to be on time to your classes to make a good impression!"  
Mary grumbled and finally sat up and got out of bed. "You sound like my mum." She made her bed and quickly got dressed, and then she headed down to breakfast with the three girls.  
Everything smelled wonderful at breakfast. They, including Marc, Harry, and Ron, wasted no time in eating. They all received their schedules. Mary groaned and Rachel smiled for the same thing. They had Potions first, with Slytherin.  
"Oh great, I have a class with your lover," Mary told Rachel. Rachel just ignored her and stared at Draco.  
They all stopped by their rooms to get their Potions supplies and then they headed down to the dungeon.  
Several Slytherins were already seated. Draco was sitting in the second row of desks. Since the row was full, Rachel sat in the third row, almost directly behind Draco. All the others sat in the last row, behind Rachel. Mary sat directly behind Rachel.  
Snape soon rushed in. He laid down the rules. He then badgered Harry and asked him what potions different ingredients made. Hermione raised her hand numerous times, but Snape did not call on her. Mary raised her hand, but results were the same.  
When Snape put the potion on the board, everyone got to work. Draco said something to two large boys and they laughed.  
"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Mary asked.  
Draco turned around. "Oh, nothing really. Just that I can't believe the two Mudbloods were let into this school." He laughed.  
Mary slammed her hands on the desk. "What!" "Rachel, are you just going to sit there and let him say that about Hermione and me?" Rachel was talking to Draco, ignoring Mary. "Rachel? Rachel? Dammit, Rachel!" Rachel ignored her.  
Mary was pissed. She stood up, leaned over the desk, and hit Rachel's head down. The blow was so powerful that it knocked Rachel's head through the desk. "You're next, Malfoy!"  
Everyone grabbed Mary and held her back. Snape turned around. Everyone was sitting and working quietly.  
When class ended, they took Rachel to the hospital wing. "What happened to her?" asked Madame Pomfrey.  
"She fell down the stairs." 


	4. Forgetfulness

Co Authors: MeiDarkreign and GoldenLion  
  
This chapter was written by: AnDrEwSrObOt  
  
Note: 'Je suis' means 'I am' in French (Yes, AnDrEwSrObOt can say this because she is French!()  
  
"I see pretty stars." Rachel said to the nurse. "Oh dear," the nurse said compassionately. "Are you sure she fell and wasn't pushed, because the bruise is -" "She fell, I was there." Mary interrupted quickly, not wanting to get into trouble. "The little bunny goes hip-hop, hip-hop." Rachel giggled nonstop, annoying Mary to a point of almost breaking her unsteady patience. "So, can she go to class?" Sangeeta asked. "I mean, we have classes but Rachel is so much more important." She was smart but she knew a good opportunity when she saw one. "No dear, she'll be fine after she has this." She held up a bottle of potion and handed it to Rachel. "Will there be side-effects?" Sangeeta asked. "Yes, poor dear will suffer from temporary amnesia." "Je suis bizarre!" Rachel toasted to the nurse. She then drank the potion wholeheartedly. After that she fell back on the hospital bed with a thud. Snoring, she fell asleep. "Oh dear, that's not normal," the nurse gasped. "Then you certainly don't know Rachel," Sangeeta muttered. Mary chuckled but hid it with a cough. Suddenly Rachel sprung up and looked around. "Hi, I'm -" Rachel paused, "Well I'm not exactly sure, but hello anyways!" "I - am - M - a - r - y, you - are - R - a - c - h - e - l!" Mary explained slowly, as if talking to a small child. "You fell down the stairs," she added quickly, "Not because of my, though." "Do you remember anything?" Sangeeta asked. "Because I'm Sangeeta!" "A guy. I remember a hot guy, with blonde hair." She raised her eyebrow. "Do I have a boyfriend?" "NO!" Mary exclaimed. Suddenly the hospital wing door swung open and a cool draft filled the room. Snape walked through the room with evil grace right up to Mary. "Miss Darkreign," he paused and nodded to the nurse to leave the room. Once she did he spoke again to Mary. "A student has informed me that you've injured a student behind my back, in my own classroom. She's also in your house!" Rachel gasped, "Mary! You hurt SAND - GET- A?" Mary rolled her eyes. Snape ignoring Rachel's comment said, "You and Miss Crane have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore." He glared at Mary and Mary glared back with just as much disgust. Rachel stood and said, "Who's Miss Crane?"  
  
Mary and Rachel sat quietly in Dumbledore's office. Mary was sitting with the chair backward, chewing wizard bubble pop gum, chocolate sundae flavor. Her robes were open, showing her muggle clothes with pride. Rachel was sitting quietly, waiting for anything to happen. She was so bored she started tapping her feet on the floor. * Tap-Tap-Tap* "Stop that right now!" Mary snapped after a full minute of Rachel's endless tapping. Finally, the staircase brought up four people. One was the evil, nasty, non- loving-student-hater Snape. He shot a look at Mary that could kill. * Why did he care so much? Probably an ego trip* she thought to herself. The next person was a tall man, old of age that was at the sorting ceremony, he was Dumbledore, the one and only. The twinkle in his eyes amazed Rachel, but pissed Mary off for some reason. No one was that happy all the time! Another person made Rachel stare. Draco saw her and smiled slightly. He blushed and ducked his head hiding his face, probably from Mary. The last lady was a new face. She was thin, and had shoulder length hair that was brown and blonde. Her eyes were green that saw through your soul. "Hello Rachel," Draco said pleasantly then he sat down next to her on the chair to her right. Snape stood in the back to watch the punishment and the mystery women started to speak, "Hello, my name is Shawwna. I'm the school's Anger Management director." " Yippee for you." Mary muttered to herself. Shawwna continued, "Since you obviously need some guidance in your life, tell me do your parents ignore you at home?" Mary raised her left eyebrow and replied, "Only when the chair is telling me to kill the spoon for making a mess." "The chair tells me that too!" Rachel said. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "What did you do to Miss Crane?" "Rachel? She always acts like this!" Mary said truthfully. "Answer the question." "I rammed her head through the desk okay!" "No silly, I fell down the stairs, remember!" Rachel said. "I'm sorry, and - " " Save it Miss Darkreign." Snape cut her off. "Why did you do it?" Draco spoke for the first time. Mary seemed to just realize something. "YOU RATTED ON ME YOU SLYTHERIN!" Mary shrieked as she advanced ready to destroy. Suddenly Rachel jumped up. "Don't hurt him! I think he's my boyfriend! I'm not sure but my senses are telling me you're lying and you're not my friend!" "No sh -" "Miss Darkreign! You will refrain from harming my students. You now have a choice: go to Anger Management or leave Hogwarts." 


	5. Dicisions, Dicisions

Co Authors: MeiDarkreign and AnDrEwSrObOt  
  
This chapter was written by: GoldenLion : )  
  
Mary now had a huge decision to make: either attend that bloody class or leave the school. * I don't need that flippin' class anyway!* she thought.  
  
Rachel and Mary had missed most of their classes because of their "appointment". Rachel was kept in the Hospital Wing that night, and her dinner was sent up. Mary proceeded to the Great Hall for her dinner. "Mary, over hear!" shouted Fred.  
  
Mary went and sat next to George and the gang on the house table. "How's Rachel?" Harry asked. "She's a bit better, but just a little stupider than usual!" Mary said. "Is she eating in the Hospital Wing?" asked Marc. "Yeah!" said Mary.  
  
They all ate dinner quickly because they all had a bunch of homework. Lucky for Mary she didn't have any since she missed all her classes.  
  
"Your lucky, Mary, we have to write an essay on the origin of lava plants for Herbology." said Sangeeta. "One foot of parchment!" said Harry. "Well, I have to read four chapters in Transfiguration and write an essay on why rabbits can't be turned into fire breathing slugs." Hermione stated proudly. "Oh, BOLLOCKS!" Sangeeta shouted, "I wrote my Herbology essay on the parchment I was supposed to write my Defense Against the Dark Arts one on!" "I'll be up till' midnight trying to write this!"  
  
Sangeeta was right. Not only her, but everyone stayed up late trying too finish their mountains of homework. Mary stayed up and helped the others with their work, since she was so bloody smart. Hermione didn't take any help from Mary, even if she might have needed it.  
  
"Finally!" said Ron, "I'm finished!" "Me too!" Harry and Sangeeta said drowsily together. "We better turn in, it's late." Hermione said. "I have a choice." Mary said in the silence as everyone headed to his or her side of the commonroom. "What?" Marc said. "Because of what I did to Rachel." "What?" said Harry. "They're making me decide: either go to an Anger Management class or leave." "Leave where?" asked Sangeeta. "Leave Hogwarts." "BLODDY HELL!" "What are you going to do?" Marc asked. "I don't know." Mary answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning everyone, except Mary, was awake early. No one could sleep the night before. They were all to worried about her. (Well, you know Marc; he doesn't have the slightest clue of what's going on. He just stayed up because he thought it was in his contract. ????? Go figure.) They were all sitting around the fire in the commonroom as the sun was rising. Mary came in and looked confused.  
  
"What's going on here, you all look like you've just been to an owls funeral?" "I didn't know an owl died!" "Who's was it!?" Marc sounded alarmed. "When do you have to go to Dumbledore's office?" Sangeeta asked. "Oh, in about ten minutes." Mary replied. "So what's your decision?" Harry asked. "I'll just have to go to that damn anger management class." "My parents would kill me if they found out why I was sitting on the door step when they came back from Bermuda." "Anyways, I don't have friends like you guys back home."  
  
The commonroom fell silent as Mary said these caring words. ********* Now it was just awkward silence.  
  
"I think that's enough happy hour for today." "I better be going now." Mary told the others. "Do you want us to come?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I could do with some friendly support." "Your not gonna cry or anything, are you?" asked Marc.  
  
They all stared at him as he was losing a couple hundred brain cells, which were coming out of his ears.  
  
"If I do, your going to be there to give me tissues, aren't you Marc?" Mary asked sarcastically, pretending to cry.  
  
Marc had a confused; I have no idea what she's talking about expression on his face.  
  
"We better be going." Mary said.  
  
They quietly walked out of the warm commonroom and into the cold hallway. Professor Dumbledore's office seemed a long way away.  
  
A/N: Puh – lease review! TBC 


End file.
